Body change
by ILoveStana1
Summary: "Haha very funny Castle. But seriously, what am I doing in your body!" "How can I know?" "I don't like to be you." "I understand that you miss your body detective, you have amazing breasts." With that he hung up. She stared at her, o wait, his phone with open mouth and wide eyes. Did he really just told her he liked her breasts? She felt a blush warming her cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.**

**So, a new idea… Have to write it down or it will hunt me everywhere, so if I already wrote it, why not share it with you people? So hope you like it. **

**It's a weird idea but I am weird so good luck. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

* * *

Kate reached to the nightstand to grab her phone. She frowned her eyebrows when it wasn't there. She had placed it there last night hadn't she? Then she noticed the soft mattress and the fluffy pillow. This wasn't her bed. She opened one eye and stared into the bright sunlight. She didn't had an headache so no hang over.

She rubbed her cheeks with her hands to wake up more but she froze when she felt little stubbles on her cheek and jaw. She sat up straight and watched her hands. They were bigger and rougher. She jumped out of her bed and stared around in the room.

'Where am I?!' she thought and sat back down on the bed. Then she noticed that she missed something on her body. 'Where the hell are my boobs?!' She stared down her body but saw nothing. She felt something unpleasant between her legs, 'O shit!' She didn't dare to look. "Mirror!" she yelled out loud but slapped a hand in front of her mouth when she heard her voice, it was low, just like…

She started to panic and reached for the door, this one was luckily the one for the bathroom. She was amazed by the large shower and bathtub but she had to look into the mirror. She quickened her steps and stopped in front of the mirror.

Scared to look up she took a deep breath and lifted her head. She gasped and almost passed out when she saw the person who was staring at her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He woke up by an annoying sound which didn't sounded familiar to him. He opened his eyes and looked around. 'Beautiful bedroom.' He thought when he scanned the room. 'Wait what am I doing here?' he was distracted from his thoughts as the annoying sound came back and filled the quiet room.

He followed his ears and found a phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it and wiped over the screen, directly the sound stopped. 'Wow, my fingers are so thin! And my nails are so long…' he softly stroke his long fingers and stood up. 'Woeha! What is this! I have boobs!' he stared down his body and lifted the tank top, 'Pretty nice ones by the way.'

His mind shot back to reality and he walked around the room. He stopped when he saw Kate's body reflecting from a mirror, he moved his left arm and stroke the long brown curls. He jumped back when he saw the reflection did the same.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kate stood there staring at the reflection. She started to laugh, 'I need to wake up.' She squeezed the skin of her arm but flinched when that actually pretty hurts.

The phone went and she quickly left the bathroom. On the other nightstand was a black IPhone and she saw a picture of herself as caller ID. She quickly replied.

"Hello?" Her voice was still a bit shaky of the shock but she tried to control it.

"Uh, Kate?" She hear her own voice asking.

"How do you know it's me and who are you?"

"Well, I am Richard Castle, nice to meet you." She rolled her eyes, "Today I am trapped in the body of the detective Kate Beckett." She could hear the smirk through the phone.

"Haha very funny Castle. But seriously, what am I doing in your body?!"

"How can I know?" He was walking around her apartment and opened drawers and cabinets.

She sighted, "What do we do now?"

"Just be like me, and we see each other at the precinct."

"I don't like to be you." She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and she got sweaty hands.

"I understand that you miss your body detective, you have amazing breasts." With that he hung up.

She stared at her, o wait, his phone with opened mouth and wide eyes. Did he really just told her he liked her breasts? She felt a blush warming her cheeks. She shook her head and stood up from the bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After she had dressed she had to face his family. They had no idea that she was captured in Martha's son's body and in Alexis' dad's body. O she wished this wasn't real but a dream.

When she opened the door she saw two redheads sitting at the counter. She walked as slowly as she could and as quietly. When Alexis turned her head she started to walk in a normal speed.

"Hi dad." Alexis greeted and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, uh, Alexis." She stuttered, _'So smooth Kate, way to go!' _

Alexis shot her, what she assumed was her dad, a weird look but continued eating her breakfast.

Kate had no idea where all the breakfast stuff was so she wandered a bit around until Alexis placed a plate and bread on the counter for her. She made herself a sandwich and ate it quickly.

"Why in such a hurry Richard?" Martha asked curious.

She muffled 'murder' while her mouth was filled with food.

"Gross dad." Alexis made a face and stood up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He opened Kate's closet and was stunned by all the clothes. How was he going to look like 'Detective Beckett' when she had so much opportunities to dress?

He grabbed a blouse and a pants and made his way to the bathroom. He pulled the tank top over his head and grabbed the blouse. _'Wait, bra.' _He thought and made his way over to her bedroom again. He searched in her closet and then in her dresser.

"Aha!" He held the bra up in the air in a way like 'Victory'

He quickly dressed but then froze at the thought of her make up. After a long struggle he managed to get some mascara one.

"Will leave it with that."

He brushed her hair and wondered how in heavens name she got those perfect curls. He just made a pony tail in her hair and made a last check.

He ate some left over's from probably her meal from last night.

He took the keys from the table and made his way out the apartment, how he was going to survive this day was a question on which he didn't had an answer.

* * *

**Continue? Let me know what you think. Really appreciate it if you do.**

**X **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't wanna own, I will ruin the show. **

**AN: Chapter 2, I really wanna thank you all for all the reviews! Thanks! 12 reviews for the first chapter! That's a record! Thanks so much. **

**I wanna thank Beth for the support, hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy you all! **

* * *

'_This is going be awkward.' _He thought when he walked through the opened doors of the elevator.

He walked in which he hoped was Beckett style, to her desk. He wanted to sit on _his_ chair but quickly turned and sat on her desk chair.

"Sooo, Beckett had a rough night?" Esposito asked with a smirk,

"What?" He asked, sounding as much as Beckett as he could.

"Your make-up" He said and walked away to his desk.

When he wanted to say something back there was a cup of steaming coffee placed on her desk. He looked up to his own face, _'This is the weirdest experience I ever had.' _

"Good morning detective." She said with a grin.

"Uh, hi." He was in a trance.

"Geez Castle." She whispered when she sat on his chair looking at herself.

"Huh? What did I do?"

"How could you mess that up? Mascara, really it isn't that hard." She chuckled.

"For you it isn't." He mumbled to himself.

Kate let out a little laugh and sipped her coffee, "So, today _you_ have to fill in the paper work." She smirked.

He growled and looked at her with an irritated look.

"I want to be myself again." He whined and took a sip of his coffee too.

"I understand you miss your body Castle, you have a nice…" She said and then took his phone out of his pocket.

"He! You peeked? And don't use my words against me!"

"Of course I peeked, you did too. And I like to use your words against you."

He lifted his eye brows and then said softly, "It has a nice size huh."

Kate felt her cheeks turning red, "Ha! I knew it!" Castle said a bit too loud because Esposito and Ryan shot them weird looks.

"Okay, enough with the fun. What is going on?" Kate asked curiously.

"Again, how can I know?"

"There has to be an explanation somewhere, you can't just switch from body! That's insane! Now is a good time for a crazy theory."

"Maybe, some evil creatures want to take over the world. To do that they need two people from inside so they switch them from body. When the evil creatures contact them the two people are so irritated and frustrated that they will do anything to go back to their own body. The creatures use them to destroy humanity and then send a signal to their home planet, which is on de edge of exploding, so their own people come to live on the planet. And the only one who can keep that from happening is…"

When he didn't continue Kate sat a bit more to him, to her own face.

"Doctor who!" Castle blurted out, their faces close to each other.

"Since when is Beckett making crazy theories?" Ryan asked with a weird expression on his face, Esposito next to him with the same look.

"Bro, something weird is going on here." Esposito said in a low voice, observing the writer and his muse.

Ryan nodded, "So you guys need to tell us something?"

"No." Castle directly replied.

"Why would we?" Kate added.

"Well I have never seen you," Esposito pointed at Castle, "Wearing make-up so screwed up as that, and I never heard you building a crazy theory without writer boy here." Esposito stated.

"And I have never seen Castle busy fixing his nails like that." Ryan pointed out and Kate looked up.

Embarrassed let Kate drop the big man hands into her lap, "So, wanna tell us what's going on?" Esposito continues.

Kate and Castle stare at each other, well actually at themselves. They both turn around at the same time and say in union "No."

Esposito stares at them for another second and then walks away, Ryan right behind him. For the next ten minutes they just fill in paperwork, after Kate explained what Castle has to do.

Suddenly Kate's phone starts to ring and Castle picks up, "Beckett, uhu, we will be there in a few." He hangs up and takes a deep breath, "Was that 'Beckett style'?"

Kate rolls her eyes, "Good enough."

Castle chuckles and then calls the boys, "There's been a murder!"

They shot him a weird look, "That's no 'Beckett style' Castle." She growls and hides her face in the big hands.

* * *

As they arrive at the crime scene nerves are taking over Kate's brain. Lanie will know that something is up when she looks at them. Castle sees her body language change.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"Lanie, she will know right away that something is different."

"You have a point there, but it's me who we are talking about. I am not just a person, I am Richard Castle." He says proudly.

"Ugh, I can see your ego grow." She steps out of the car, still a bit frustrated that Castle didn't let her drive.

Castle follows her and together they walk to Lanie, who was kneeled next to a body.

"Hey Lanie, what do you got?"

Like Kate predicted Lanie's head shot up and she had a questioning look on her face, "What has happened to you?"

"Nothing." He simply answers and kneels down on the opposite side of the body.

"Young female, I guess she's around 20 years old. Stabbed three times in the chest and bled out. She's been dead for a good 8 hours. I will have more when I have her back at the morgue."

"Thanks Lanie." He replies and turns around, "What did you guys find out?"

* * *

They had decided that they had to tell Castle's family, they had the right to know. So Castle invited her to dinner that evening.

As they approached his loft the air around them changed, this was going to be more awkward then the precinct.

Kate opened the door and they stepped in, after hanging up their coats they walked to the kitchen where Martha was cooking dinner.

"Hey dad!" The young redhead said happily and walked around the counter, wrapping, which she thought was her dad, in her arms and kissed his cheek.

Kate shot Castle a look that said 'Help!'.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think? Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hay, just no…**

**AN: Forevercaskett, here you go. **

"WHAT?!" Alexis yelled at them, jumping off her chair which fell.

"Alexis, please sit down." Castle tried but the young redhead was angry as hell.

"This is no funny joke!"

Castle and Kate stared at each other, "Alexis, we're not joking."

Alexis seemed to calm down a bit and Kate let out her breath.

"So you," she looked at Kate, "Are detective Beckett in my father's body? And you," She turned to look at Castle, "Are my father in detective Beckett's body."

"Yup." Castle lightly replied.

"I need to be alone…" Alexis ran up the stairs to her room.

"Alexis." Castle tried but the girl was already out of sight.

"Well that was pretty awkward." The older redhead said with a chuckle.

Castle sighted and Kate felt a bit awkward.

"Well kiddo's, I have a date! And please Richard, let the girl sort things out before you two are going to talk to her again." Martha kissed her son on the cheek and walked out the door, "Bye Kate!"

Now it was just them, it was still awkward for them.

"I don't want any of your gross and sugary omelets in my body." Kate blurted.

Castle smirked, "Smorlet you mean, and I am sure your stomach will be happy with it."

Kate shivered at the thought of one of his smorlets going in her mouth.

"Oh and another question, I have this weird stomachache. What is it?" Castle placed his hand low on his stomach where it was hurting.

Kate quickly did the math and a devilish grin took over her face, "Oh Castle, you will see."

His eyes widened, "Oh not… It isn't.."

Kate grinded as she walked passed him, "Oh yeah, it is." She could almost hear him swallowing when she walked away.

Kate sat down on the couch with an evil smile, this was going to be fun.

"You want a lift back to your place?" He asked nervous.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you with my 'smoking hot' body." She said with a smirk.

-o-o-o-

That night Castle couldn't sleep well, he woke up by pain in his stomach. He had taken a pain killer but it didn't do much. Now he was tossing and turning in his bed.

Suddenly there was a little knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Kate walked in, "Hey."

"Can't sleep either?"

Kate shook her head in a no, "It is so weird, being you."

Castle nodded in agreement, "Does it also mean I have to write books?" Kate asked suddenly.

Castle laughed and pulled her on the bed, "Nah, I will do that for you."

Kate laughed too and settled on the bed, "I hope we will change back again."

"I hope so too."

Even though she was in another body, she felt the familiar warmth going from her head to toes.

"Can…" she stuttered, scared to ask. She had no reason, they knew each other for a good 4 years already.

"What can you?"

"Cuddle with you?" She turned her head in shame, she wanted to do that since a year ago, from when she had admit her feelings to herself.

When there came no response she turned to face him, he sat there with a huge smile on his face, "I didn't know you like to cuddle! Especially not with me, well technically it is yourself right now."

Kate rolled her eyes, "It's only because I can't sleep."

Castle pulled Kate under the sheets, "Better?"

Without thinking Kate shove closer to Caste. He directly wrapper her up in his arms. They just laid there for a few minutes before sleep took over.

-o-o-o-

"IEEEEEEW!"

Kate shot up in the bed, wanting to grab her gun but the door to the bathroom opened first. Castle came out, walking like an idiot.

"This is horrible?!" He half whined half screamed.

Kate smirked, "It's nice to be me huh?"

"Ugh! Stop it! It's like I am leaking from below!"

"Well technically you are." She grinned. "You know what to do next right?" she said in a teasing way.

"Yes." he disappeared again into the bathroom.

Kate fell back on the bed, laughing. If someone else was in her body it would be weird. But it was Castle. This wasn't weird at all, it was the opposite. It was hilarious! She knew Castle wouldn't do stupid things with her body, wouldn't make fun of her.

When he came back he was smirking like an idiot.

"Castle what's wrong?" Kate asked, a bit scared of what he had to tell her.

"I think I just discovered your tattoo."

"That took you long enough. So what do you think?" She took a pillow and sat up again, hugging the big white pillow.

"It's totally awesome! But why there?"

"Well, I couldn't risk my father or mother to see it. That isn't a place where a normal parent looks." Kate stated.

"Smartass."

Kate chuckled and looked out the window, "What time is it?"

"It is," he checked his watch, "A quarter past nine."

"What! I should have been at work an hour ago! Why didn't you wake me!" She jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet.

"I had some problems on my own too!" He yelled back at her, grabbing the extra pair of clothes which he had in his drawer. It was for emergencies, and this was one right?

Both were dressed quickly, grabbing coats and shoes. They made their way out the door.

"We will get some breakfast at the same place I get coffee." Castle was locking the door while Kate walked to the elevator.

-o-o-o-

Kate sat on the chair which was next to her desk. Castle was doing… something. They had just arrived a minute ago.

"Late night for you both?" Esposito asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." "I hoped." Kate and Castle said in union

Kate gave Castle her famous 'Death stare' but he just laughed.

Esposito raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I really wanna know what is going on. You two are not yourselves."

Kate and Castle stared at each other, "Nothing is wrong."

**Like or care enough to leave a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why do I need one? Everyone knows I don't own.**

**AN: Hey peeps, a short chapter before I leave to London :D **

_**PLEASE READ! **_

**I got a review in which someone asked to change the rating to M so I could go more into detail maybe even further. I have no experience with writing that kind of stuff. What do you think?**

** Change it or leave it at T? **

* * *

"You saw it huh? How I tackled him! And how I pushed him to the ground and cuffed him!"

When Kate didn't respond but kept staring out of the car window he said, "Earth to Kate!"

"What?"

"Did you hear what I told you?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes. No. Maybe."

Something was wrong.

"Kate, what's wrong?" He placed his hand on her arm, speaking softly.

She sighted, "I want my own body back. It's not that I don't like yours, but I miss my own. And then the confusion of Alexis, I don't think she has accepted it already. It's… too weird."

He stroke her arm up and down in a friendly gesture, "I know Kate, I want to be myself too but I don't know how it happened so I have no clue how we can change back. And don't worry about Alexis, she will accept it. Maybe I will go and talk to her again today."

Kate nodded. "We will find a way." Castle assured her.

She nodded again, "You looked pretty badass when you tackled our suspect." She said with a grin.

"Why detective, did you just used the word 'Badass'?" Castle was stunned.

"Yes I did, I am you right? So I have to talk like you, no?"

"You're on the right track." He grinned back at her, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"We can go to my place and watch a movie?"

"I would love to." He replied with a smile.

Ten minutes later Castle parked her car in front of the building. They took the elevator op to her apartment. He had never really been there before, he was ones at her old apartment but that blew up, after that he never had visit her. But _technically _it was _his_ apartment now. He was Kate. And it would be weird if he, well his body, was suddenly living there while Kate was nowhere to be found.

The pling of the elevator pulled him from his thoughts and he saw Kate walking to one of the doors at that floor. He followed quickly.

Kate opened the door and went in. Castle scanned her apartment, it was typical Kate. Simple and comfortable.

"If you wanna choose the movie I will get us something to drink, ok?" Kate asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Sure, where are the movies?"

Kate led him to her bookshelf where she kept her DVD's.

After that she went back to the kitchen to grab them something to drink. For her she got some wine and whisky, that would do it.

She walked back with the two bottles and two glasses. She placed them on the little table in front of the couch.

Castle was still standing in front of the DVD's. It was a hard choice. After a long struggle between Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings Kate walked up to him.

She took one of the cases from his hands and walked back, "Lord of the Rings, good choice!" Castle walked close behind her.

Kate placed the disk in the DVD player and crawled next to Castle on the couch.

When they started part two of the three they both had downed a few glasses of alcohol, both were getting drunk.

At this point Kate was curled up against Castle's side, he had an arm around her shoulders.

It was a weird image, the woman was holding the big man in her arms. Just like a married couple.

They finished part two and three at the same night. The bottle of wine empty.

How did she let it come so far with the alcohol?

"I should go home." Castle mumble, almost falling asleep.

"No, you can't." Kate held onto his arm.

He was too drunk and too tired to argue. Kate stood up and pulled him with her to her bedroom. Both fell on the bed fast asleep right away.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

Kate groaned and reached to her night stand. Her head was pounding and when she opened her eyes the light was way too bright.

She grabbed the phone and brought it to her ear after she picked up.

"Beckett."

"Castle?!" Ryan was confused, why did Castle pick up with 'Beckett'?

Castle and Kate froze, "Shit." She cursed in a whisper.

She threw the phone to Castle who picked it up, "Beckett."

Ryan was silent for a few minutes, "Ryan?"

"Uuuh, okaaay. Dead body in central park."

"Will be there in ten minutes." He hung up.

"Good job Kate." He smirked, "Now they are sure something is wrong."

Kate groaned and buried her face into the pillow.

Castle chuckled and got up, "Where do you keep your painkillers?"

Both had taken two painkillers and a glass of cold water. It helped a bit but both still had an enormous headache.

They had eaten a sandwich and left.

**Please let me know what you thought and please let me know if I should change the rating…**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE RATING CHANGE! **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**AN: So I'm back from London! It was amazing! I was walking with my sis and mom by the London eye when this idea shot in my head. Dunno why. **

**Please be kind, first time writing something like this. **

* * *

_Shit! No! Go away! Shit!_

Kate was sitting up straight in her bed, looking down at the big bulge that was clearly visible from under the sheets.

_Fuck! How did this happen? Shit!_

One moment she was sleeping and having the nicest dream in a long time and the other moment she wakes up and seeing this!

Her phone rang, well actually it was Castle's phone. They had switched since their little accident yesterday.

It had taken them a long time convincing the boys that noting was going on. Ryan believed them after a long time but Esposito still didn't.

She took the phone and brought it to her ear, "Yeah?"

_RING!_

She groaned at the hard sound in her ear, _'You have to push the pick-up button! Get it together Kate! _

She quickly pushed the green button and repeated, "Yeah?"

"Hey Kate, we got another body. Seems like the victim is killed the same way as the first one. Maybe a serial killer?" He sounded so exited every time there was a body.

"How can you be so happy about a body?" She was still staring down at the sheets.

"Uh, well, I dunno. Maybe the excitement to find out the truth what happened to the victim. And then give them justice."

"Okay" She said distracted.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She took that moment to look under the sheets, the bulge was bigger but still covered by blue boxers.

"Yeah." She wasn't listening to him at the moment.

"Kate? Really? I can hear something is wrong, tell me."

The lifted the hem of the boxers and let out a little screech.

"Kate?! I'm on my way to your apartment right now."

She could hear the key turning in its lock and some footsteps followed.

"NO! Stop!"

"Kate tell me what's wrong?" He was already in the elevator.

"I maybe got into some trouble…" She whispered.

"What kind of trouble Kate?" He asked patiently, knowing that pushing her was going to give the opposite result.

"Well I was sleeping and…"

"And?"

"It was maybe a bit of a dirty dream…" She whispered into the phone.

That moment he understood, he burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god Kate!" He walked through the lobby, people staring at him, or her, why she was laughing so hard at this early hour.

"Stop laughing Castle! It's not funny!" she said pissed off.

He heard the tone in her voice and stopped laughing, which was hard for him. His imagination making up all kind of pictures which made him chuckle or even let out a little laugh.

"Seriously! Stop!" She barked at him, really irritated by his reaction.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, "I'm on my way to you."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to see me like this, it's embarrassing!" She sighted heavily.

"Please, one; I don't see _you_ like that but I see myself and two it isn't embarrassing." He stated simply.

"And why would it not be embarrassing?"

"Oh Kate, I lived in that body for thirty-somewhat years. Do you really think that that hasn't happened to me before?"

He heard her taking a deep breath, "Promise not to laugh."

"I won't."

He arrived ten minutes later. He had knocked and Kate had opened, wearing a bathrobe which covered it up a bit.

"It is a little bit smaller." She whispered softly.

"Okay that's good. I suggest you take a cold shower, that should help a bit."

She nodded and walked to her bedroom for some clothes and towels.

While she was showering Castle was snooping around again.

He saw all the simple Beckett like things in her living room. Just like on her desk there was a little parade of elephants on the cabin under her television. He stroke with his fingers over their trunks, a little dust flew off and grabbed a hold of his skin.

He blew the dust off, while he did that he noticed the bookshelf.

'_What does she likes to read?'_ he questioned himself.

He inspected the shelves carefully. It were mostly crime novels but sometimes there was fiction or real life stuff.

When he arrived at the last shelf his heart fluttered.

There, on this particular shelf, were all his books.

'_Gosh I love this woman… if only she loved me back…' _He sighted sadly and sat down on the couch.

In the shower Kate was rethinking what had happened this hour.

She felt it getting a little harder again, _'Bad idea!' _

She tried to think of other things but that was hard when she had seen them, together, like together together, in her dream.

'_Stop, stop, stop!' _

She had showered for 15 minutes now and nothing had change so she gave up.

"Castle?"

"Yes?" He replied directly.

"It doesn't help!" She was getting a little desperate now.

"Can I come in?"

She quickly wrapped a towel around her waist, "Yes."

He opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Mmm" He made his thinking face while he was scanning her, "That would have been a hot dream you had."

Kate blushed, avoiding his eyes.

"I think we have to do this the hard way…" He muttered.

"The hard way?" She looked up with questioning eyes.

When she caught the look in his eyes she gasped.

"No! I will not do that!" She yelled.

"Well I won't do it for you either! Instead you want to." He winked at her.

The blush grew, oh she desperately wanted to say yes, but she didn't.

"It is gross."

He sighted, "Don't tell me you never touched yourself."

He sounded so lightly about this all, it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

When she didn't say anything he turned around, "That's what I thought. Now hurry up, we have a body to go to." He walked out.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene unacceptably late.

Ones again they got weird looks from the other detectives around while Lanie just looked at them, amused.

Lanie scanned, the for her Castle, who was rubbing his hands all the time. Like he just touch poo and didn't had a change to wash his hands.

Kate gave him a little punch in the ribs and muttered a 'Stop it' to him.

After Kate had done the necessary deed she had washed her hands for four times and they still felt weird. The feeling didn't want to go away. It wasn't that it felt dirty or something, if had felt so… weird. There was no other word for it.

Esposito shot them another of his famous 'something is up' looks. But they ignored it.

Esposito waved at Ryan who came directly. He whispered something in Ryan's ear. Ryan and Esposito both got wicked smiled on their faced. Esposito quickly informed Lanie about their plans, saying that she maybe was interested. And she was.

* * *

**Maybe a review about how I did? Maybe…? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lalalalalalala. Just for fun. **

**AN: So here is another chapter! Posted two chapters at the same day \o/ though the other one was at something pas 12 ^^' I got so many sweet reviews! I still can't believe it! 66 reviews at a story with only 5 chapters! (now six) really amazing! Thanks guys! How more reviews how faster another chapter is finished! **

**This chapter is a bit complicated, I hope you understand! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was just a little after 12 when they arrived at the precinct with another suspect. Castle was, of course, proud of himself for tackling the suspect.

They had interrogated him, he had confessed to kill both of the victims. Castle was a good at interrogating, although Kate would never admit it.

When they killer was locked up there was only paperwork left, so Castle started to do the boring work.

After a little while he started to shift uncomfortable in the chair.

"What is it now?" Kate asked a bit irritated.

"I used a tampon today, geez that's uncomfortable. The inventor is stupid."

Kate laughed, "Did you use it in the way you _should_?"

"I guess."

Before Kate could answer Ryan and Esposito were standing at Kate's desk.

"Guys can we ask for a favor?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Castle answered.

"We want to improve our interrogating skills, would you two be our suspect?" Esposito raised an eyebrow.

Kate and Castle shot each other a look and nodded.

"So this is the plan, first I interrogate Kate, and Esposito Castle. Then we switch." Ryan explained.

Castle and Kate agreed and walked with the boys to the interrogation rooms. Ryan went in interrogation room number one and Esposito in number two.

While they settled down in the chairs Lanie came up to their floor, walking straight to the observation room.

What Castle didn't know was that Ryan had an earphone in, so Lanie could give some right answers when she needed. Because for them, Ryan was interrogating Kate.

"So Beckett, I have a few questions about your girls night with Lanie last Friday." Ryan began.

Directly Castle knew he was in trouble.

"What about it?"

"What did you talk about with Lanie?"

"Uhh, I don't remember. I think I drank too much wine." He answered with a pokerface.

"Mmm, that's weird. Lanie told us you two drank vodka that evening." Ryan looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's possible, I drank too much I guess." Castle felt his hands get sweaty.

"You had one glass, you couldn't been drunk."

'_Shit!' _

"Ow, okay." He mumbled and looked down at his hands, which were resting on the table.

In interrogation room two was Kate having a hard time.

"So tell me, did you or did you not call me last week to ask if me and Ryan wanted to come over for a game night?"

"I did."

"Wrong, you didn't. You called and asked if we wanted to play poker, not for a game night." Esposito stared at her with his 'serious detective' eyes.

"I remember."

"Why did you pick up Beckett's phone and greeting Ryan with her name, when you are clearly _not_ Beckett?"

"Well, uh, look, it's like this." She didn't continue, how could she answer that?

"Were you sleeping with her that night?"

"NO! Or actually, yes. Look, he, she, invited me to her place to watch a movie. And I accepted. We watched The lord of the rings, all the three parts and we had something to drink too. We drank too much and she wouldn't let me go home in that state so I stayed the night." She blurted out.

Esposito shot her a weird look when she had said 'He' but continued.

"Nothing happened?"

"No."

Esposito wrote something in his little note pad and stood up. "Ryan and I will switch now." He walked away without a word.

Kate dropped her head on the table, they were really doing this to them. Do they think the slept together? She could live that, but if they find out the truth, she didn't know if she could survive that.

Outside the two interrogation rooms the two detectives compared their notes.

"So Beckett says she doesn't remember what Lanie and her talked about on their girls night because she had too much whine. One, they hadn't had wine but vodka, and two, she had only one glass so she couldn't have been drunk."

"Castle says that he stayed the night at Beckett's after she invited him to watch a movie. They drank too much and Beckett didn't want to let him go all the way home in that state. And he said that _he_ invited him, I don't know what he thinks but Beckett isn't a man. He corrected himself though."

The two detectives made a new plan and went to their next 'suspect'.

Ryan walked in the interrogation room and sat down.

"Hey." Ryan smiled.

"Hay."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"How was Lanie doing Friday night?"

"She was doing good." Kate slapped her hand over her mouth. How could she be so stupid!

"So you saw her Friday night?"

"No." She let her hand drop and started to play with her nails under the table.

"You just said you did, but never mind." He wrote something down and mumbled, "What did you have as drink?"

"Vodka." When she realized what he was doing and that she just blindly answered she got angry.

"Ahh, vodka. Nice stuff, one glass right?"

Kate froze, she clenched her teeth and sucked her cheeks in.

Ryan saw that not another word would come from the person that was sitting in front of him so he gave up and walked away.

Ryan met Esposito again. Again they compared notes, Castle had blurted things out while Beckett was like a statue.

The door opened again and Ryan came in, "Come on, now we want to interrogate together."

Castle followed and sat down next to Beckett.

Lanie came in too.

"So guys, what is really going on? Castle tells things that Beckett is supposed to know and Beckett is more like Castle normally is. Did you two change bodies or something?" Lanie blurted.

Kate and Castle looked at each other, "That is exactly what we did." Kate said softly.

"What?" The other three said in union.

"I'm Kate."

The three stared at Castle who now claimed to be Beckett.

"And I am Castle."

The tree turned their heads at the same time and stared at Beckett, who now claimed to be Castle.

"Guys this isn't funny!" Lanie yelled.

"It is no joke!" Kate yelled back.

"At the girls night Friday we talked about you and Espo and about me and Castle. The girls night before that one we talked about the new movie 'Frozen' and we drank wine." Kate stated.

Lanie was staring at her, she saw Castle at the outside, but on the inside it was Kate.

"That's not possible! How did that happen?!"

"We don't know!" Kate and Castle replied at the same time.

"Well the cute 'saying the same thing together' thingy hasn't disappeared." Ryan chuckled.

* * *

**Maybe worth another review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Just for fun… at least I hope it is fun…**

**AN: Soooo, another chapter. A bit of a 'talking' chapter…**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_His hands were wandering over her body, from her head to her neck, to her collar bone and breasts. She moaned when he palmed her breasts, his hands going further downwards to her ribs, to her stomach and ended up at her… _

She opened one eye, groaning at the, too bright, light that filled the room. Wait, this isn't her room. She sat up with her eyes closed, bringing one hand up to her head which was pounding with every second. Then she realized she was naked, and in Castle's bedroom.

The door opened and Castle walked into the room, "Hey."

"Hay," She croaked, "What happened last night?"

"After the interrogation we went to a bar all together, we had a few drinks and then Espo dared you to a drinking contest. He thought that now you were in my body he could win. At first you didn't want to but then he said, and I quote, ; Pussy. And then, well you were in, and you wouldn't stop. I literally dragged you out of the bar. You were too drunk to be left alone so I took you to the loft. And then…" He took a breath and paused.

"And then what?"

"Then you told me you loved me and that you wanted me. I told you no 'cuz you were so drunk and then you kind of started to cry, I apologized. You were okay again but then started to take your clothes off, I just led you to the bedroom and laid you down in bed. You were already naked though. I told you I would come in a minute and I left. When I came back two minutes later you were fast asleep. I slept in the guest room."

"Noooooo, I didn't!" Kate covered her mouth with her hands, her cheeks getting a deep red color on them.

"Yes you did. But I couldn't stop wondering, because drunk people sometimes tell their deepest hidden secrets, and most of the time the truth. So tell me, do you really love me?" Castle put his interrogating face on.

She blushed even harder, if that was even possible, "I, uh."

"Mmm?"

"Maybe." She blurted out, _'Stop blurting things out Kate! Keep it together!' _

"Maybe yes, or maybe not?"

She quickly rose from the bed, she took the short off the ground and put it on. Quickly finding the rest of her clothes and put it on. completely ignoring the pounding of her head and the pain in her eyes from the light.

"I… I should go." She stuttered.

"Nuhu! You are not leaving before you answered me AND you drank this." He held up a glass of water and a painkiller.

She gratefully took the glass from him and swallowed the painkiller with a big gulp of water.

"Now, answer."

She sat down with a sight, "Remember when I told you I needed someone who would dive in it with me, together?"

He nodded.

"I think that's you, but that wall is keeping me from diving." She softly said.

Castle was stunned, he had expected her to wave him off and tell him no. but she hadn't.

"Let me help you with bringing the wall down. We will do it brick by brick." He softly rubbed her arm.

Kate nodded, "I think the first brick has already fallen now I told you this."

Castle smiled, "I'm glad that I can help."

The rest of the morning she stayed at his place, she was on call so she had a little free time. She had apologized to him more than ten times, he just chuckled.

They had made breakfast together, which ended with a little food fight. Around eleven Alexis came down, Kate froze.

Alexis didn't speak, she grabbed some chocolate and walked back to the stairs.

"Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kate asked nervously.

It seemed like she wanted to say no, but she changed her mind, "Okay."

Kate followed the young redhead to her room. Alexis sat down on her bed, Kate pulled the chair from the desk and placed it in front of Alexis.

"Alexis, I understand that you are mad at me, but…"

Alexis held her hand up, "I'm not mad, it's just too confusing! One morning I am talking with my dad about what to eat for dinner, and the next day I hear that you two switched bodies! That isn't even possible! It's not that I don't like you, I do, but my dad… He loves you so much, and I was always scared that he would get hurt again. Just like my mom did, and Gina did. Now you two switched everything gets even more complicated… I miss my funny dad…" The girl was holding back her tears.

Kate was in loss for words, the girl was scared, and she missed her dad. Everything fell into place. Kate stood up and sat down besides the girl. She wrapped her arms around her, "Your dad is still here, just in a new design."

Alexis let out a little laugh through her tears, "Just like now, it feels like I'm hugging my dad, but then I have to remind myself that it isn't my dad dad, anymore."

"I know, and I would love to be myself again. Although your dad likes to be de badass detective." Kate rubbed Alexis' back.

"I just hope that I get my dad back, like he was before. And I hope to get the detective back too, because she is my friend." Alexis softly admitted.

Now it was Kate's turn to have tears in her eyes.

They chatted a bit longer, the chocolate disappeared quickly into their mouths.

There was a knock on the door and Castle walked in, he saw the two, both had red and puffy eyes from crying.

"You two okay?"

"Yup" They both replied in union.

"But you're too late for the chocolate." Alexis joked.

"You didn't save any for me?" He asked offended.

"Nope!" Alexis laughed.

Castle had his little girl back.

* * *

**Review maybe? **


End file.
